


Flower Boy

by drphantasia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Bisexual Dan, Broken Heart, Celebrities, Fluff, Instagramer!Phil, M/M, Masks, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, singer!dan, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drphantasia/pseuds/drphantasia
Summary: In a world where on your 18th birthday a mark appears with your soulmates name, what happens when one soulmark matches, but the other doesn't?





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic in August of 2018, occasionally added some stuff, but then got stuck and didn't touch it again for a while. I really loved the plot, but I didn't know how to write the words the way it sounded in my head. After months of contemplating doing this, and having read this part a thousand times and knowing I'm not going to change this part, I decided to post the first two thousandish words. I have about four more thousand written that I can add if people actually enjoy this, and my hope is that if people REALLY enjoy this so I might feel motivated to write the rest. I have it all plotted out, I just can't find the words. I hope you enjoy, and if you do, make sure to leave a comment and/or a kudo, so maybe I can get the motivation to write the rest, enjoy!

3,273 Days Before the Incident

The house smelled of ginger snaps as Daniel rushed down the stairs, trying to find the source of the scent. Trailing it all the way down to the kitchen where he found his father pulling a scalding hot tray of cookies out of the oven.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were baking? I wanted to help,” Daniel complained, pulling on his father’s shirt hem.

“Ah, well, when I came to get you, you were asleep. What was I supposed to do, wake you?” His father replied, taking off his oven mitts and setting them on the counter. “You looked so happy, and calm. I didn’t want to take that away from you and the quiet away from myself.”

Daniel’s father picked him up and set him in one of the tall chairs surrounding the kitchen island. 

“I can be quiet!” 

“As easily as I can be a redhead!” his father retorted, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, exposing a meadow of flowers on his arm.

“Papa?”

“Yes, Daniel?”

“Why did you get that tattoo on your arm?”

Daniel’s father looked down and regarded his tattoo with a fond smile, rolling up the sleeve more to reveal writing, hidden among the flowers. Daniel had seen the tattoo before, but had never really questioned it.

“This is my soulmark, it tells me who my soulmate is,” his father replied shortly, walking over to let Daniel get a closer look.

Daniel ran his finger tips over the mark and witnessed the flowers bloom with a soft _wow_. A name was becoming evident in the grass; _Evelyn Knockton_.

“But that’s just mum’s name,” Daniel pointed out, raising a confused gaze to his father.

“Well, it’s because your mother is my soulmate, we met when I was 24. She and I were both living in London at the time, and she happened to brush past, not so lightly if you ask me, as she was rushing towards the subway, she ran into my arm, right here--” he said, tapping hs mark, “--resulting in me dropping my briefcase and having all my papers fall out everywhere.” He brought his arms up into the air and demonstrated an explosion, but a smile still played on his lips. “Lucky for me, she didn’t leave me in the dust , she came back to help clean up the mess. It took a few minutes, but we eventually got all the papers collected and put them back in my bag. As we were about to part ways, something compelled me to ask her name and I learned it was Evelyn Knockton. We-- well, I can make it clear I missed work that day.”

A weird bubbly feeling was curling in Daniel’s stomach as he heard the story, and a slight nervousness. “When will I get my tattoo?”

“It’s not a tattoo, it’s a soulmark, and it will appear on your 18th birthday.”

Daniel groaned, crossing his arms and looking down at the ground, “But I want it now!”

His father only chuckled and rumpled his hair, “Well, I can’t help with that, but I can give you a cookie.”

***

1,260 Days Before the Incident

Daniel was going to be late to English, and he knew that if he was late to Mr.Walsh’s class one more time, he was going to get a detention. 

Booking it down the halls, Daniel wasn’t giving much regard to any of his peers, bumping into a few as he weaved through the crowded halls. How in the world they expected him to travel from Choir, on one side of the building, all the way to English, on the other side, in a span of six minutes was beyond him. 

For once, Daniel thought he was going to make it, the first bell had just rung, he still had two minutes and his class was just around the corner.

Sadly, fate seemed to be against him, as when he turned the corner, he ran directly into someone. His choir binder went flying out of his hands, falling open and scattering his sheet music across the hallway. That’s what he gets for never putting his music into the actual rings.

“There goes my afternoon,” Daniel muttered defeatedly at the pile. 

Looking towards the person he had run into, he noticed a pretty girl. She had dark brown, almost black, hair, brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate, and freckles that were scattered across her olive skin like stars. He was stricken by her beauty for a second, and stared. She didn't notice his state, thankfully, as she was captivated by his scattered papers.

“Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention-- I’m so sorry, I can help,” the girl sputtered out, dropping to her knees and beginning to pick up the papers. 

Realizing at that moment it would be quite rude to not help, Daniel also dropped to his knees and began scooping up papers, not bothering too keep them in order. He could reorganize his music later.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, you can go to your class, it would suck if both of us got detention,” Daniel replied as the crowds around them started to thin, their peers heading off to class.

“It’s fine, we’re almost done anyways.” The girl had just picked up the last piece of music, carefully adding it to her stack before handing it to Daniel. He smiled, taking all the papers and haphazardly putting them in his binder.

The bell rang as Daniel stood up, he sighed, “Well thank you for helping me.”

“You’re welcome, and I’m Kristine, just so you know. Hope I see you around!”

With that, she left, leaving Daniel with a dumbfounded look on his face and the realization that detention might not be the worst thing ever.

***

1,198 Days Till the Incident

“Mr. Howell?” said Mrs.Madison as Daniel was just about to leave the choir room. He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

“Yes?” 

“I was wonder if I could speak to you for a moment? I can write you a note for your next class.”

Mrs. Madison, the choir teacher, had never asked anyone to stay after class, and he had not done anything wrong. A hesitant curiosity was rolling around in his stomach, along with a good dose of stress.

Daniel wanted to dart out of the class and say no, but he didn’t really have an option. Whenever a teacher spoke like that, it was always rhetorical. “Sure.”

He walked around the risers and towards the center of the room, Daniel tried to ignore the whispers of the other kids leaving the room, but all he could hear was _I wonder what Daniel did?_

“Mr.Howell, as you know the choir concert is coming up--” a nod, “--and that the solo auditions are tomorrow.” Another nod, “I was curious as to if you are going to audition?” 

Daniel froze, why was it that the teacher was singling him out on this? Was he that bad that the teacher didn’t want him to audition and embarrass himself in front of the whole class? “Erm, no ma’am.”

“Hm… that’s what I assumed.” The teacher looked disappointed, moving her gaze to the ground for a moment before continuing. “I actually pulled you aside to encourage you to audition, I find that your voice is one of the best in the class, it’s just rather quiet and easily overpowered. If you gained a bit more confidence and were a bit louder, I can see you being one of the best in the class, and even possibly getting the solo...”

The first bell rang. Daniel looked over at the clock for a second, but returned not even a moment later, she was looking at the clock too.

“Well…” Daniel started, taking a few steps back, realizing his chance to escape, “If you are done here, I think I should be heading to my next class.”

The teacher looked back at him and shook her hand in the air, “Yes, that’s all, you are free to go. Just think about what I said.”

With that, he dashed out of the room, a wave of anxiety hitting him, crushing the thought that he should have asked for a note.

***

1,192 Days Till the Incident

“Kristine?” Daniel asked rolling over onto his back, letting his head fall over the end of his bed.

“Yeah?” She replied, typing away at his computer, currently writing an essay for her World History class.

“Last week Mrs.Madison pulled me aside--” ( _mhmm_ ) “--and suggested that I audition for the solo, for the one song I was telling you about…” Her fingers stopped typing and she turned around in the chair.

“And…”

“And... I got up the guts to do it.”

“Oh my goodness, this is wonderful!” Kristine all but shrieked, getting out of her chair and pouncing on him. “I have been trying to convince you to audition for weeks, and all it took you to do it was Mrs. Madison telling you? I can’t believe this. Well, how did it go? Did you get the solo?” She was basically punching his arm as she tried to prod and poke the answer out of him.

“Well…” Daniel rolled over and sat up, a huge smile covering his face, “I got the solo.”

The room preceded to be filled with more excited shrieks and laughter as Kristine jumped up and down on the bed. Daniel smiles softly, Even though Kristine was being more vocal about it, Daniel was definitely more excited than she was.

***

884 Days Till the Incident

The ‘upload’ button was taunting Daniel. He had been trying to gain the courage to post the video since he had finished editing it 3 days ago, but alas, courage evaded him.

When he had been gifted a video camera and microphone for Christmas, being told to record and actually do something with the songs he was always writing, he had been thrilled. Spending almost the rest of Christmas and the following day recording his song titled “Spotlight”. 

Sadly though, once the editing was done and he had listened to it one too many times, he had lost all the adrenaline, and the courage, to post the video. 

Daniel repeatedly told himself nobody was going to watch it, so why be afraid of non existent hate? But a small part of his brain was scared. He had an irrational fear that one of his schoolmates would find his channel, show the entire school his song--

Shaking his head, he clicked the upload button and stopped the thoughts in their tracks. There, it was, done, now all he had to do was wait till someone actually watched his video.

***

716 Days Till the Incident

It had been a year since Kristine and Daniel had started dating, and he didn’t regret a second of it. 

He loved going out to see movies with her, loved holding her hand, loved her supportive nature. Loved basically everything and anything about her, she felt just so… right.

Their hands were intertwined as they walked through the park, strolling mindlessly, bringing up random thoughts to fill the comfortable silence. 

“Daniel?”

“Yeah?” he replied, moving his gaze from their clasped hands to her face. She was looking up at him expectantly, distress clear in her eyes. 

“Do you think we’re soulmates?”

The question that she now asked him had been plaguing his thoughts for months. This was the downside of dating before you turned 18, you had no idea if the person you loved was meant to be, or if you were just another pair that was imperfect.

Daniel stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kristine, taking both her hands in his, holding them gently. “I think that’s a hard question,” he responded gently, squeezing her hands, “But if I had to say yes or no? I would say yes, how we met always felt like fate.”

She contemplated for a second, then surprised him with a kiss. His eyes fluttered closed and his grip tightened on her hands. It only lasted a few seconds, and was probably their hundredth kiss, but it always filled him with warmth.

“I completely agree.”

***

338 Days Till the Incident

A notification popped up on his laptop, he had an email. 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Daniel switched off the game he had been playing and opened his email to find a YouTube notification. His hopes rose as he clicked on the email, realizing it was a notice that someone had left a comment on his song called Love Showers.

Currently standing, none of the songs he had posted had gotten more than 50 views, and no one had bothered to leave a comment. Excitement crashed through his body in waves as the comment loaded, this was a mile stone.

Amazingphil: This song is beautiful and comes from a place of raw emotion. I hope the person who inspired you to write this knows how much you care for them

Daniel stared at the comment for a second, letting a small smile creep over his face. He really did hope she knew how much he loved her.

***

94 Days Till the Incident

Today was the day, and they were within minutes of knowing whether Daniel was Kristine’s soulmate. It was five am, and they were counting down the seconds till she was born. The whole room was filled with friends and family, all wanting to witness the moment her mark appeared.

“30 more seconds!” 

Daniel felt his stomach lurch, he was going to vomit. 

Looking across the room to where the birthday girl sat in a chair, he caught Kristine’s gaze. She was wearing a strapless dress, completely showing off both her arms. It was common fashion for your 18th to show as much skin as possible to allow the mark to be visible when it appeared, some even wore just a bathing suit, or less.

“Ten, nine, eight--” the countdown began. Panic swept through his body as she stood up, stepping into the bubble of space that opened for her. Her gaze found his and she looked just as scared, “two, one!”

Everyone was scanning her body and it didn’t take long before everyone saw it.

A dry canyon scene was appearing on her shoulder, water flowing through the canyon in an endless stream. The mark was absolutely beautiful, the sky blue with a bright sun. He didn’t think he had seen one more lovely. But what really made it stunning was the name scrawled across the stream in cursive.

_Daniel Howell_.

***

0 Days Till the Incident

It was almost 7:38 pm, in 45 seconds Daniel was going to know for sure that Kristine was the one, and then make her the one. He had the ring in his back pocket. Once his mark appeared somewhere ( most likely on his right arm as Kristine’s was on her left shoulder ) he was going to get down on one knee and propose.

“30 seconds!” He heard his mother shout from somewhere behind him. All he could really focus on right now was Kristine right in front of him. She was basically vibrating, more excited than him, as always.

“Ten, nine--” the countdown began, he closed his eyes, “-- eight, seven, six, five--” _This was it_ , “--four, three, two--” _My future starts now_ “--one!”

Frantic silence followed the countdown, and everyone was searching for the mark, but it didn’t take long. A gasp came from the crowd, and he frantically checked his arms, he couldn’t see it. Then he looked up towards where Kristine had been, hoping to find her smile, but where she had stood was only space. He turned around looking for her in the small crowd, but he couldn’t see her, everyone was closing in.

“Daniel, your cheek…” his mother had stepped forward and was reaching towards his face. Daniel tore away, running towards the bathroom. 

_This can’t be happening_

He pulled open the door and fell into the bathroom, gripping onto the sink to prevent himself from collapsing onto the floor. His eyes searched his face and immediately found it.

The soulmark was a city at night, tall buildings framed by stars. The mark traveled across his cheeks and partially down his neck. It was stunning, almost more so than Kristine’s, the only thing making it less so, the name.

_Philip Lester_

Daniel raced out of the bathroom, heading straight for the front door, hoping to catch Kristine. Wanting to apologize, wanting to see her again, wanting to proclaim his love, wanting to do anything that would make his mark seem like nothing.

But, by the time he got outside, she was gone.


End file.
